ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 5
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 5 "Hazelpoot?" bracht Perzikpoot uit. Haar zusje ontmoette haar blik. Recht, eerlijk en bovenal; ijskoud. Ze zweeg. "Wat is er met jou aan de hand?" vroeg Hazelpoot's mentor aan Perzikpoot. De crèmekleurige poes kromp diep ineen."Ze hebben me verbannen uit de RivierClan." miauwde ze. "Oh, wat jammer." Het klonk niet alsof Roggevlam het jammer vond. Heidepoot keek Perzikpoot razend agressief aan."Wat doe je bij onze grens?" vroeg ze. "Ik weet niet waar ik heen moet." zei Perzikpoot zachtjes. Geelvaren nam haar met een onpeilbare diepe blik op. "Hm." miauwde hij."Kom maar mee naar de SchaduwClan. Beukster beslist hoe het verder moet met jou." Perzikpoot's hart zwelde van opluchting toen ze het Rivierterritorium verliet. Ze liep naast Geelvaren, aan het einde van de patrouille. Hazelpoot, Heidepoot en Roggevlam liepen een heel stuk voorop en dus had Perzikpoot geen contact met hen. "Wie zijn je ouders? Ik heb je nog niet eerder gezien in de RivierClan." miauwde Geelvaren op een luchtige toon. "Mijn ouders waren eenlingen." miauwde Perzikpoot hol."Hazelpoot is mijn zus." Geelvaren verstijfde, lichtjes maar, en sperde zijn ogen open."Ik wist niet dat haar zus in een Clan zat. Ze vertelde dat die gestorven was." Perzikpoot's ingewanden vatten vlam."Ik was niet gestorven!" riep ze kwaad. Geelvaren schrok en Perzikpoot voelde zich meteen schuldig."Sorry." miauwde ze."Het is een gevoelig onderwerp." Er viel een stilte die een tijdje duurde. De SchaduwClangeur werd sterker, maar vreemd genoeg vond Perzikpoot het geen akelige geur. Ze had verwacht dat hij erger zou zijn. Ze meende een rotsachtig stuk territorium op te zien duiken in de verte tussen de bomenrijen door. "Is Hazelpoot een goede SchaduwClanleerling?" vroeg ze subtiel. Geelvaren knikte."Ja, best wel. Ze is een beetje stil maar wel heel vriendelijk en ijverig. Ze is vooral zorgzaam. En erg loyaal, maar ik denk ook dat ze fel en speels kan zijn tegen katten die ze beter kent. Ik ken haar niet zo goed." Perzikpoot knikte en zweeg. Wat voor leerling was zij eigenlijk geweest? Ze was fel en arrogant geweest tegenover haar Clangenoten en was zelfs bijna van mentor moeten wisselen omdat Ottersnor problemen had met het opvoeden van de crèmekleurige poes. Perzikpoot voelde zich nog ongelukkiger. De SchaduwClangeur was zo sterk dat hij Perzikpoot bijna van haar poten blies, en ze zag een rotshelling die naar een ingang die een holte binnenging leed. Het SchaduwClankamp! Perzikpoot keek nieuwsgierig naar de katten buiten het kamp. Lavendelkruid zat er, haar roodbruine cyperse vacht gezond glanzend in het zonlicht. Haar partner Veenhart uit de SchaduwClan zat naast haar en ze wisselden stijve blikken uit. Zouden ze ruzie hebben? vroeg Perzikpoot zijn verwonderd af. Hun enige overlevende jong Ravenkit zat tussen hen in en keek van de een naar de ander. Een mooie witte poes met geelgroene ogen en een krullende vacht op haar kop kwam aanlopen uit het sparrenbos met een lijster tussen haar kaken en een voldane blik op haar gezicht. Een schattig bleekrost poesje dat haar leerling moest zijn, of geweest was, volgde haar met twee spitsmuizen aan hun staarten uit haar bek bungelend. "Wat een goede jacht!" miauwde Lavendelkruid tegen de vrouwtjeskatten. "Goed gedaan, Zeggepoel en Magnoliaceder!" riep Roggevlam hen toe. Magnoliaceder boog respectvol haar bleekgekleurde kop en haar groene ogen twinkelden. "Goedzo!" riep Heidepoot terwijl ze naar haar vriendin toerende. Het leek er op dat ze niet veel leeftijdsverschil hadden. "Dat ziet er een goede vangst uit!" snorde Hazelpoot tegen Magnoliaceder. Perzikpoot voelde een steek. Zij had niet zo goed overweg gekunnen met haar medeleerlingen. "Kom, laten we ze op de hoop gaan leggen! Ik help." zei Heidepoot en ze nam een van Magnoliaceder's spitsmuizen over. Hazelpoot volgde haar medeleerlingen het kamp in en Perzikpoot kon haar zus al gauw niet meer ruiken. "Geelvaren, handel jij dit af?" vroeg Roggevlam aan de goudkleurige kater. Geelvaren knikte."Ik breng haar naar Beukster." Perzikpoot's maag draaide om van de zenuwen. Wat zou ze moeten doen als ze niet in de Clan mocht blijven, wat sowieso zou gebeuren? Zou ze weer eenling kunnen worden? Zou ze naar de bergen kunnen gaan... Of naar een andere Clan, misschien? Zou de WindClan eerder geneigd zijn haar op te nemen? Ze verstijfde compleet toen een knappe roodbruine cyperse leerling uit het woud kwam aandraven op gestaag tempo. "Magnoliaceder!" riep hij zonder Perzikpoot te zien."Je heb me gedumpt!" Er klonk luid gelach op uit het kamp en met een geamuseerd gesnor dook de knappe kater de ingang binnen. "En je hebt mijn muis gejat! Je zei dat je zou wachten!!" klonk het gedempt op en Magnoliaceder slaakte een gilletje. "Sorry!" riep ze. "Niet meer doen!" zei de kater. Perzikpoot zat nog steeds roerloos en keek met halfopen mond naar de plek waar de gespierde kater was verdwenen. Hij was degene die ze verwond had op de rotsen, Hazelpoot's vriend! Al herinnerde ze zich dat hij roder was geweest die keer. Ze wist niet zeker of hij het echt was geweest, want Voskit was koperrood en iewat kleiner geweest dan de kater die ze net zag. Misschien was het zijn broer, bedacht ze toen gauw. Ze wist niet hoeveel kits Meidoornlicht en Roggevlam samen hadden gekregen. Ja, dat zou het zijn. Voskit... Vospoot's broer. Haar ledematen voelden slap en beverig aan toen ze Geelvaren de rotshelling op volgde. Vospoot's broer was ongelooflijk gespierd geweest, met brede schouders en krachtige poten, zelfs een brede snuit. Zijn ogen hadden een magnifiek groen gestraald en Perzikpoot wist dat hij een kat was om naar op te kijken. Hij gaf haar een gevoel van macht, van veiligheid. Maar zij had zijn broertje verwond, bijna gedood, en hij zou haar haten zoals hij nog nooit een kat had gehaat. Perzikpoot verwachtte het al. Ze klauterde, nu voor Geelvaren uit, de rotshelling op en trippelde naar de kampingang. De geur van SchaduwClan, veel katten en prooi drong haar neusgaten binnen. Eronder hing een zweem natte aarde, mos en vochtigheid. Geuren die normaal waren in Schaduwterritorium. Ze ging de kampingang in en liep even door de prikkelige tunnel, niet wetend waarvan hij was gemaakt. Een soort veerkrachtige, scherpgedoornde struik. Ze vond het maar akelig. Het kamp vouwde zich voor haar open zodra het licht haar ogen bereikte en ze werd lamgeslagen door het adembenemende zicht. Het kamp was gigantisch en beeldschoon. De zanderige open plek strekte zich ver uit en bomen en hoge sparren torenden boven hen uit, beschermend als moeders boven hun jongen. De zon stond hoog aan de hemel en straalde haar licht uit over de open plek, waar her en der katten met allerlei activiteiten bezig waren. Een knappe blauwgrijze poes strekte zich beeldig uit bij de kraamkamer, ze leek Perzikpoot zwanger. Haar ogen hadden de warme kleur van boshyacinten, wat de crèmekleurige poes heel bijzonder vond. Een mooie rosgestreepte poes keek om zich heen met ronde oranje ogen. Perzikpoot kende haar. Het was Lijsterzang, de Clancommandant en Beukster's partner. Ze was ook de moeder van Magnoliaceder, zag ze meteen, want ze hadden hetzelfde lichtgebouwde postuur. In het zonnetje lagen de twee oudsten die Perzikpoot al eens had gezien op Vergaderingen te genieten van de warmte die diep in de stenen getrokken was. Perzikpoot zag haar zus dwars over de open plek draven met een muis tussen haar kaken, richting het leidershol. Haar ogen gloeiden met trots. Perzikpoot werd woest toen ze de warmte van blijdschap voor haar zusje voelde. Hazelpoot verdiende dit niet! Lavendelkruid kwam het kamp alweer binnen met Ravenkit op de hielen en verdween zonder Perzikpoot een blik waardig te keuren in de kraamkamer. Een mooie ivoorkleurige vrouwtjeskat die terug kwam met haar patrouille liep met rustige tred naar wat Perzikpoot het leidershol leek en waar een verwelkomende miauw uit opklonk. In een grot in de hoek van het kamp zat een lichtbruine cyperse poes, de medicijnkat; Heemstroos. De medicijngrot zag er goed verzorgd uit, moest Perzikpoot toegeven, want de grond was bedekt met een zacht tapijt van mos en ze meende kleinere grotten te zien die ondergedompelt waren in duisternis. De sterke geur van kruiden dreef haar tegemoet. "Welkom in het SchaduwClankamp." miauwde Geelvaren rustig. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 4 ���� Hoofdstuk 6 Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs